


the special class a mission

by olympicmayhem



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Neji is alive, Semi AU, neji is a cute baby, nejiten needs more love, team guy out there catching pokemon, tenten is a cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympicmayhem/pseuds/olympicmayhem
Summary: When Konoha caught the Pokemon Go craze, the Hokage, being the busybody that she is, assigned Team Guy to a mission they never thought they'd get. (Because I'm perpetually stuck to those times when Tsunade was still Hokage yeah)





	the special class a mission

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i dont own naruto

"Neji, quit whining and come over here!" Tenten called from behind her, clutching an android phone in one gloved hand. She and the rest of Team Guy, minus their mentor, were scouring the whole of the Hidden Leaf Village, and her genius of a teammate was not, to say the least, in the mood.

"This is a waste of time Tenten." She heard her teammate's baritone voice say and through her periphery, she saw her other teammate, the spandex-clad Green Beast, shake his bowl-cut head rather vigorously.

"A mission is a mission Neji. No matter what it is, it is not a waste of time." He turned his attention on the mobile phone in Tenten's hand and narrowed his great round eyes. "According to this Tenten," he said very seriously, "the target is nearby."

Tenten nodded, and with a voice as serious as Lee's, said, "Yes I can see that Lee. The problem is, we don't know exactly where the target is. We've been walking in this part of town for almost an hour already and only the puny targets have been detected." She held the phone higher and continued walking, Lee beside her, and Neji following behind the two, shaking his head at the situation he found himself in.

"Maybe if we used another one of those lures," their bowl-headed teammate mused. "We'd be able to find the target and capture it."

"No way," the only female in their team shook her head and frowned, looking at the blue box displayed on the screen. "The nearest stop's in Ichiraku. I don't want to waste my time going back there. We've been there thrice already and the old man's already been wondering what we're up to. What d'you think should we do Neji?"

Said man only stared at Tenten with his lavender orbs, arms still crossed on his chest. He gave Tenten a quick shrug of the shoulder and offered nothing else. The girl sighed in exasperation before looking at him with a frown.

"Neji," she said in a voice she's never used on him before. "if you want to get this mission over with, then at least try to cooperate. I want to finish this mission as soon as possible so stop acting like someone with a stick up his ass before I seriously consider shoving one."

Neji Hyuuga flinched, knowing that the girl was serious with her threat. He took the few steps and looked over her shoulder to the innocent device he'd have Air Palmed already if it wasn't the Fifth's personal hand phone.

"How do we even know our target's here?"

Tenten touched the bottom right corner of the screen and pointed to a silhouette. "This is the target," she said. "and we know it's somewhere around here because it's been showing in the nearby section thingy. Once we move on to the next street, the target's silhouette disappears." She looked up at the few houses and stores surrounding them with a frown. "It should be here somewhere." She muttered.

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He truly was hating this mission. Especially since his Byakugan, which can see through the most solid rocks and find anything, has been proven useless in their search for the Hokage's "greatest target" as she put it. The girl started walking around again and the two men followed, falling to step on each of her side, all three focused on the screen, watching the avatar walking at the same speed as them.

Several other "targets" frequently show on the screen but they ignore them, because the Class A mission the great Hokage of the Hidden Leaf gave them specifically requires them to catch nothing but one pink cat that the Hokage has spotted while she was roaming around during her free time. Why the Hokage wasn't able to catch it then, Neji will never find out. But according to Shizune, who was with them when they were preparing for the mission, the Hokage has been restless ever since that one fateful day, and has become more irritable ever since, going so far as to sneak out every chance she gets just so she can hunt it down herself. Finally the Hokage's trusted secretary could handle it no more and suggested that the Hokage send someone on a mission to hunt the creature down. Shizune was going to suggest sending a group of genin to do the job, but the Hokage's eyes fell on the profiles of the three unlucky shinobi. Shizune had apologized profusely at the three of them, mostly to Neji, but no amount of talking could convince Tsunade of sending another group, so convinced was she that this mission requires shinobi with ranks higher than genin.

"We're never going to find it if we walk around aimlessly." complained the young Hyuga elite, lavender eyes glaring at the innocent screen.

"On the contrary my youthful rival, the aim of this mission, aside from catching the target, is to walk as far as we can so we can hatch this egg."

"Then I suggest we strap this infernal device on you and have you do your five hundred handstands around the village." replied the irritated prodigy. His teammate once again shook his jet-black hair, and replied "No, my youthful rival. That is not the main mission. The main mission is to successfully capture the target and bring it back to the Hokage.  _As a team_. I will not ruin this perfectly good chance to work with you guys. We don't spend as much time as we used to anymore. It's always just you and Tenten nowadays."

The prodigy's usually pale face lighted a light scarlet at this. He opened his mouth but before the retort could roll off his tongue, the girl beside them, who was too focused on the screen and not paying attention to a word they were saying, urgently shushed them and began running, leaving the other two behind. They both ran after her and stopped in front of a wagon standing harmlessly outside a shop. Tenten looked at it, and then back to the screen, before slowly walking to the wagon. A smile broke out of her face, confusing her two teammates.

"So he was just hiding here." She let out in a whisper and lifted the device to eye level. The confusion faded from the two boys standing beside her as they stared at the screen, which shows something similar to a cat standing on the wagon. Tenten swiped a calloused finger on the screen and expertly threw the round object that was made for capturing the creature. They all watched with bated breath as the object of their mission  _finally_ gets caught.

 

"Well, today was a rather fulfilling day wasn't it?" Tenten asked her companion, arms crossed over the back of her head. They were walking back to her apartment from the Hokage's office, giving her the full report of their mission. She was most pleased and called the mission a great success. There was a glint in her eyes as she eyed the mobile device Tenten was handing her back, and pressed the home and power button simultaneously. A clicking sound, like that of a camera, came from the device the Hokage was holding, and Tenten had to suppress a smirk from growing. She was sure that the Hokage would post Mew's printscreen on Facebook.

She heard a snort beside her and looked up to see Neji Hyuga watching the sinking sun in the western horizon, two crows flying overhead screeching their "baka baka" obscuring part of the orange sun. She grinned and elbowed the boy beside her.

"C'mon," she said with a lilt. "You know you enjoyed it."

"There is nothing enjoyable in walking around catching pockymon-"

"-Pokemon." Tenten immediately corrected. Neji rolled his lavender eyes in the most un-Hyugaish way.

"Pokemon. Whatever. It is a waste of time. I could have used it to strengthen myself more." It was Tenten's turn to snort.

"You're strong enough as it is. Just how strong do you want to be?"

"And besides," Neji said in a lower tone, ignoring the female's question. "You were so engrossed in finding that Mew that you didn't give me any notice." Tenten stopped walking and blinked before she rubbed her eyes. Did she just hear Neji Hyuga, the stoic Neji Hyuga, declare his feelings of envy over a  _Pokemon_?

She stared at his back before snapping back to her senses and ran after him. Slowing to a walk once she caught up to him, Tenten kept giving the long-haired Hyuga sideways glances and couldn't stop her giggling because  _the_ Neji Hyuga got jealous of something that doesn't even exist. Neji stared ahead, ignoring the bun-haired girl beside him.

"Don't worry," Tenten began once she got over her laughing fit. "I'd name my Spearow after you once I catch one. That way I can still have my attention on you while playing Pokemon Go. And in case you don't know what a Spearow is, it's a bird-type Pokemon. Suits you right?"

The corners of his mouth almost twisted into a smile.

 

"Today's mission for the three of you is important and I expect you to treat it as such." The Hokage informed them, staring at them sternly with those bright blue eyes, elbows propped on the wooden desk and chin resting on the back of her intertwined hands. The three of them, the Hyuga Prodigy, Weapons Mistress, and Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, were all standing erect in front of her, faces devoid of any emotion.

"A wild MewTwo appeared on the outskirts of town the other day. I want you three to find it and capture it. And don't rest until you've found it. Dismissed."

Tenten and Lee stood straighter than before and replied with a "yes" and a bow. Neji Hyuga just stood there and stared at the Hokage before letting out a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic i originally posted on ff net. i love nejiten xoxo
> 
> -olympicmayhem


End file.
